Por el amor de esa mujer
by Dang-yellow
Summary: En el día del padre Tamaki Suô & company no tienen clase, este al enterarse de que día es decide ir a ver a su hija sin los demás host, se presenta allí sin avisar y ...Ranka Fujioka también esta en casa. Una serie de combates esta apunto de empezar!


**Reto impuesto por: **El Host Club _(Naleeh, Nat, Dan, Kemi y Lau)_

**Condiciones:**

**Serie: **Ouran Host Club

**Personajes: **Ranka y Tamaki

**Género: **Humor

**Que contenga la frase: **"¡Deja de hacer la croqueta!"

**Condición especial: **Que sea el día del padre.

**Extensión**: Oneshot. Auto conclusivo.

**Nota de la Autora: **Bueno este es el primer ff que termino y que no dejo a medias como todos los demás que he escrito. Este ff no es ninguna historia que aparezca en el manga es totalmente inventada por mi. Tampoco intento ofender a nadie escribiendo sobre el reto impuesto, solo he hecho lo que me pedían.

**Disclaimer:** Tamaki Suô, Haruhi Fujioka, Ranka Fujioka y Kyôya Ôtori, son propiedad de Hatori-sensei. El peso de altura de Ranka Fujioka son totalmente inventados por mi, al igual que el peso de Tamaki Suô, porque en ningún momento la autora nombra o escribe el peso de Tamaki Suô al igual que el peso y la altura de Ranka Fujioka.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la mañana de un día soleado cuando la melodía de Tchaikovsky 'Overtura de 1812' sonaba alegremente. Poco a poco se iba acercando el final de esa gran obra maestra, pero el joven de cabellos rubios, todavía esta en sus últimos minutos de sueño pero... TA TATARATANTAN TARATANTAN!!! Sonaba el final de esta gran obra maestra con todo su esplendor, entonces el joven de cabellos rubios se levanto con ímpetu y se puso al borde de la cama con un brazo señalando al frente y la cabeza bien alta creyéndose el rey del mundo... Cuando termino la gran obra maestra uno de los criados que había entrado a la habitación se quedo atónito ante la situación que estaba visualizando...

- Joven Suô... - se atrevió a decir el criado

PUM!! El joven de cabellos rubios al escuchar su nombre se había estrellado contra el suelo, el mayordomo hizo gesto de hablar pero el joven simplemente te limito a pasar de él, se vistió con su uniforme del instituto, salio de la habitación con aire de príncipe y bajo las grandes escaleras hasta hall, cuando el joven iba a salir por la puerta uno de los criados le hablo...

- Joven Tamaki, hoy no hay clase, es el día del padre... - le dijo uno de los criados.

- No puede ser!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - dijo el joven Suô mientras pataleaba tirandose de los pelos!!!

- Mierda ahora no podré ver a mi sublime princesa... pose desgraciado - dice para si mismo.

Estuvo caminado de un lado para otro, (que por cierto ya había cavado un agujero en el suelo de tanto ir de un lado para otro) cuando se le ocurrió una idea..

- SIII TENGO UNA IDEA!!!! - digo gritando

cine mental de Tamaki

Iré a casa de Haruhi, aunque por el camino me tendré que enfrentar a grandes problemas: plebeyos, undergrounds, coches, buses, más plebeyos ... pero al final con un gran esfuerzo en la lucha y graves heridas... conseguiré llegar al gran casillo de la princesa Haruhi, donde ella me esperara y...

Fin del cine mental de Tamaki

- Esta decidido iré a casa de Haruhi y... se da cuenta que esta en un gran gran hoyo KYA!! QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!

Cuando sacaron al joven Tamaki del agujero se fue a vestir como la plebe (porque si iba del s. XIX iba a destacar mucho)... Y por el camino a casa de Haruhi, pensó en Ranka... cara pera, si era el verdadero 'padre' de su hija, si su pequeña cara terror... - tengo que comprarle una flores o algo, además hoy es el día del padre.. Con eso me ganare algo!! seguro, pose victoria.

De camino hacia la casa de Haruhi pasaron por una floristería y el joven Tamaki, compro una gran ramo de rosas blancas y una margarita, no le importo gastarse dinero si todo era por el bien de su hija...

Cada vez se acercaba más a la pequeña y acogedora casa de su hija se sentía más... hiperactivo, se subía por la paredes, se mordía las uñas, tenía ganas de correr hacia la luna y volver... No sabia que hacer cuando de repente ya había llamado al timbre cara horror NOOOOO más cara de horror ahora que hago si no esta, si no hay nadie!!! Y si ha salido y la han raptado!! horror total

Ya voy - se escucho decir desde dentro de la casa.

Ufff parece ser que si hay alguien suspiro de felicidad

Fracciones de segundo faltaban para que se abriese la puerta y tanatanatanatanatanatan... ´musiquilla de terror y redoble de tambor se abrió la puerta ta-tachan, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII era su pequeña Haruhi!!!!!!!!!!! Esta le miro con cara de limón pocho (imaginaros un limón pocho y lo comprenderéis).

- Haruhi!!! - dijo enérgicamente pegándole un abrazo de oso.

Haruhi ni se movió, de lo sorprendida que estaba... Cuando Tamaki se separo de ella, esta miro por la puerta para ver si habían venido los demás host, pero parecía que esta vez no...

- Esta...

Cuando intentaba decir algo fue interrumpida por Tamaki..

- Haruhi, hueles a... pensando alimento de la plebe...

- Boquerones...

- Eres maravillosa!!!! ojos brillantes, cuando estas en el host nunca nos cocinas nada!!!! haciendo dibujitos en el suelo

- ¿No te vale con el café instantáneo? - dijo Haruhi con su naturalidad.

- ... cara decepción

- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo señalando las rosas blancas.

Tamaki se repuso en fracción de segundo y se las dio, ya un poquillo destrozas...

- Oh.. en un momento de descuido las tira

Haruhi!!! - se escucha desde dentro - ¿quién es?..

- Oh papa solo es.. duda un segundo .. Tamaki, el...

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, Ranka dejando rastro de fuego y todo ya estaba en la puerta cara a cara con Tamaki los dos en posición de combate con llamas en los ojos... momento película

En la esquina izquierda con 1'83 m de altura y 80 Kg. de peso el chico que todas querrían besar... TAMAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SUÔ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y en la esquina derecha con 1'87 cm. De altura y 85 Kg. de peso el hom.. digo mujer que todos adoran RANKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FUJIOKA!!!!!!!!!!!!

fin momento película

Creo que prepare té... ¬¬  Cara Haruhi, podéis sentaros, ahora os serviré el té y unos dulces...

Tamaki y Ranka dejaron el combate para otro momento y se sentaron los dos en el suelo frente a frente con ojos desafiantes y con claras llamas todavía notables de la pelea (bueno era un momento cine, alguna secuela quedara).

-Oh Ranka te he traído una margarita... ya que es el día del padre... y ... mete la mano en el lado izquierdo de su camina plebe y saca una margarita chuchurrida y se la tiende encima de la mesa

- ... ¬¬'  Cara Ranka... Será idiota...

Tamaki todavía con la mano tendida se da por vencido y deja la flor en la mesa...

Oh vaya tendré que ir a comprar dulces no nos quedan - se le escucha decir a Haruhi - Papa voy al supermercado ahora vengo!!. PUM!

Tamaki y Ranka se miran durante un corto minuto y de repente se levantan y se dirigen como una flecha hacia la puerta, los dos se dan cuenta de la intención del otro y entonces los dos intentan salir a la vez..

- Yo la seguiré en su camino!! - dice Ranka intentando que Tamaki no cruce la puerta.

- No sere yo, tu la has seguir todas las veces!! - dice Tamaki intentando escapar de Ranka.

Tras un largo rato peleándose por salir, los dos se miran fijamente a los ojos (sehh todavía con las llamitas) y dicen los dos al a vez:

- HECHEMOSLO A SUERTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Corren los dos hacia la mesa y se ponen en posición de pulso...

momento cine 2

Comentarista combate: la autora de este ff.

En la parte izquierda de la mesa... TAMAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SUÔ; y en la parte derecha de la mesa RANKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FUJIOKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Din-din campanita que da el comienzo

La pelea comienza igualada ninguno de los dos protagonistas parece estar dispuesto a perder, pero hay una gran carga de amor-odio en el ambienteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Oh oh oh parece que Ranka Fujioka ha tomado la delantera y Tamaki pierde, la cara de preocupación de este ha aumentado!! Ranka parece mas feliz, mientras la desesperación de Tamaki empieza a ser notable... Pero oh no, Tamaki Suô parece que esta dando la vuelta al combate, y esta sacando fuerzas nunca vistas, será su amor por su hija Haruhi...

- CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!

Vale, vale ya lo hago ¬¬  mi cara.

Go Go Tamaki Go Go!! animadoras de fondo

Go Go Ranka Go Go!! animadoras de fondo

Oh no!! Parece que al haber dicho esto el combate ahora esta mas caldeado que nunca, los dos han sacado unas fuerzas extrañas de no se donde!!! me escondo en el armario y desde ahí sigo retransmitiendo Parece que Tamaki Suô va a ganar este combate!! Le quedan 2 metros para que la mano de Ranka Fujioka llegue a tocar la mesa!!! y ... y ... y ...y ... Tamaki Suô gana el combate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un placer haber sido la comentarista de este momento cine!!!

fin de momento cine 2

KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tamaki empieza a rodar por el suelo de felicidad

- ¡Deja de hacer la croqueta! - grita Ranka.

- pose perro bueno Si pero he ganado!! sigue rodando como el idita que es y riéndose tontamente

Estupido crio me ha ganado arruga de mala ostia cálmate Ranka se dice así mismo dándose un masaje en la sienes solo es un crio no te podrá quitar a tu Haruhi...

Mientras Tamaki sigue dando vueltas como una croqueta, en ese mismo instante le suena el móvil.. Tiritirtiritriritirri sonido móvil

Oh vaya es Kyôya... Que querrá.

conversación telefónica

- Kyôya!!! ¿¿Es la primera vez que me llamas tienes fiebre?? - dice Tamaki llorando de felicidad.

- No, solo quería estar seguro de que te acordabas de la reunión de host que tenemos esta tarde en tu casa...

- ... helado, se le había olvidado todo!!! Si, por supuesto ahora estaba mandando preparar té y muchos pasteles para Hani...

- Nos vemos.

fin conversación telefónica

Cuando Tamaki cerro su teléfono de ultima generación Haruhi llegaba con los dulces para el té...

- Vaya Haruhi me tengo que ir... le da un beso en la frente.. Recuerda que esta tarde es la reunión de host.

Y el joven de cabellos rubios huyo de las manos de Ranka por haberle dado un beso a su pequeña hija en la frente.


End file.
